In the End
by KeepCalmAndFanfic
Summary: I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. Ryuga's passing his star fragment on to Kenta, and wants him to know one thing.


**This is my first songfic, so be nice! Song: In the End by Linkin Park. POV: Ryuga, set during episode 46 of Metal Fury (yeah... nobody even cares. Let's get this thing started)**

* * *

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Kenta?

* * *

These are my last moments. I'm transferring my star fragment onto you. It's the only thing keeping me alive; I'll probably die after this. Insides… too fractured to continue going. Internal bleeding near my heart, it's hard to keep breathing as it is. It's time for me to go now, I hope you understand. I hope you continue where I left off. I'm… not sorry for what I did, I'm glad you can finally become a legendary blader like you wanted to. You make me… proud, I guess. Don't cry, don't you dare let that tear roll down your face. I'm going now. I have to. You won't see me again; I'll be in hell.

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

As I launch L-Drago, I can already feel my energy draining. There wasn't much to begin with, but now I'm running on pure adrenaline, and even that's starting to fail.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

I'm getting weaker and weaker. It's hard to admit, but here you are stronger than me. I'm worthless. Please forgive me. I never acknowledged you as a blader. I never did many things I should have, but none of that matters now. I've failed you and the rest of the legendary bladers. There's nothing left to say here.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when…_

I tried and I tried. I now understand why I lost; I battled with anger and fear, and that is exactly why you will not go down as I have.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

We contradict each other, like Yin and Yang. I battle with darkness, but you battle with your heart, and your heart is full of light. Light overwhelms darkness any day. Rago may be a black hole, Kenta, but in the end, aren't black holes just stars that forgot how to shine?

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

Doji, just shut it. This is your doing, ad now you're going to regret it. I can't believe I let you manipulate me, Doji, but I do believe in Kenta. He will not fail. He and the rest of the legendary bladers will all fight together as one, finally overwhelming even you, Doji. Even you can't deny that.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

It's time. I glance down. I'm disintegrating like L-Drago. It's a funny sensation; all pain washing away, being replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. In my gut, I know you're going to win. There's no way you can't. Even if you fall, even if Nemesis rises, he'll never win. Because there is no such thing as complete darkness. There is no such thing as pitch-black. Because there is always a light amongst it all, and even if it's illuminating darkness, it's still there, and I know you can find it.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

Don't cry, don't mourn, I'm not here but I'll always be watching over you. Maybe if I'm good on the way to hell God will allow me one last visit. So here's my star fragment, take good care of it, I think it likes you better than me. Put it to good use, I'll say, though I don't need to. I know you will. Call it deathbed intuition.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

I believe in you.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_


End file.
